Insomniac
by Asalami Laykum
Summary: AU. He was Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He spent his days amongst friends, and his nights in a hellish abyss. After a chance encounter, Roxas Strife becomes enthralled in the drama of high school, and finds himself more involved in the events unfolding around him than he'd like to be.


Prologue: Twilight Breeze

The phone display read a dark 3:04 AM as the young man finally arose, unable to shake off the feeling of dreariness that accompanied a night without sleep. Roxas Strife was almost desensitized to this feeling, as he was by all means an insomniac. He tousled his blonde locks, ever spiky, and his stormy blue eyes once again surveyed his room, his expression drained of any signs of life. He was drawn towards multiple things: his wooden guitar, modeled like an acoustic stratocaster. His computer, which sat together with the ambient and small green light located on the top of the charger. Most interestingly of all however, was the open window. Roxas often ventured out on these nights, wandering off to various locations, but never further than the psychiatric ward located across town. His home of Twilight Town, and the Destiny Island chain as a whole, were quite safe places to be out at night. Well, about as safe as anywhere could be at night. He moved his athletic body towards his wardrobe, throwing on a thin red hoodie, an old pair of jeans, and a simple pair of canvas shoes. The notion of going out was set in his mind, and he was sure his mother wouldn't care: she had never before. Secrecy was still needed however, as his older brother might have some discrepancies if he ever found out. Roxas pushed his legs through the window first, letting them dangle out over his two story house before ducking his head under. Out on the ledge was where the blonde found some solace, as Roxas stared out onto what he had impulsively decided was his location: the Twilight Clock Tower.

Walking at night was never as scary as Roxas had thought prior to doing it. He thought that despite the thin cobbled streets and ominous back alleys, the night was much less scary than the day, and a lot more calm. He trudged along like a zombie, partially frustrated at his lack of sleep, but mostly just too tired to function properly. Roxas thought that today would make it about 48 hours without sleep; by no amount a record, but certainly an inconvenience. He had suffered from this ailment for around a year or two now, unable to recall the events surrounding it's birth. He had tried multiple theories to cure his diagnosis: tea, meditation, relaxation exercises, and basically anything recommended by his GP. Sleeping pills worked for a while, but after someone in the social sphere died from them, Roxas swore off regular usage, relying on them only in extreme cases. Often the trouble was not only getting to sleep, but staying like that. But as his feet dragged forward, all his thoughts became focused on the tower that, well, towered above him. He had been here multiple times, if not with his old friends Hayner, Pence and Olette, then more recently with Axel and Xion. He began his usual journey up the flight of stairs towards the top, careful to not trip on the stairs as his feet dragged on the edges. It was not long before he reached the top, and it never was, but something was different, and very different indeed. Roxas had a reputation for being particular observant: purely by overhearing he had memorized some of his peer's schedules. But before him stood a figure he had never seen before, and this silhouette was now standing up, and staring right at him.

Perhaps it was his quick ascent and his eyes were yet to adjust, but as the figure came into focus he swore it was Kairi. This girl, however, had platinum blonde hair, draped over her shoulder, and blue eyes that were staring right at him, while still sharing Kairi's figure and features, and was certainly very pretty. She wore a white dress that was simple, but somehow complemented her. Her face displayed a look of fear as she clutched onto what looked like a scratch book. Roxas realized he had been staring, and a greeting was required.

"Hello?" He asked, almost as an inquiry.

"..."

The girl looked as though she was about to speak, but then closed her mouth and quickly scurried off into the abyss that was the stairs, leaving Roxas in a state of confusion. After a few moments of adjustment, Roxas sat on the edge of the tower and stared off at the street lights the were spread beautifully across the town like a painting. His friends always marveled at this view during the day, but only he knew the beauty of the night, a secret shared only between himself and perhaps the girl he passed. Time flowed on slowly. Roxas sucked in the breeze and once again let his feet dangle, calming himself and his thoughts, letting it all flow off the top of the clock tower.

He let a while pass before checking his phone. It read 5:10 AM, and judging by that and the sky the sun would rise soon. He left the tower traversing down the stairs, and allocated his thoughts to the girl. Maybe she was indeed up there to draw he thought as he crossed the side streets and alleys opposite the tower. Or maybe she was like him. Whatever reason she may have had, he thought that there was something different about. Perhaps she gave off a strange air. Or maybe he had passed her by once at school. Regardless, he felt strangely drawn to the girl, despite having no real interaction with her. His house rose overhead, it's grandly average appearance showing itself to Roxas once again. He looked towards his open window, and then rapidly to the awnings underneath. With a simple jump Roxas grabbed a hold of one, still as silent as he could be. He began pulling himself up silently and gracefully, a benefit of his small weight and young athletic body. He climbed through his window once again, removed his shoes and clothes, and flopped his body down onto the fluffy surface of his bed. He rested his phone on his bedside table, the time reading 5:32. Roxas dropped his head down onto his pillow, and stared blankly out his window, his zombie like demeanor worsening as the first rays of daylight seeped in onto his face. He had survived the night, but today was his first day of junior year. Whether he would survive that, Roxas found debatable.

AN: Hi everyone. This is just an idea I've had brewing for a long time now, and I just thought I'd finally throw it out to the masses, or lack thereof. If you like it please review or favorite or give some form of support/ constructive criticism.

I honestly couldn't tell you how frequent I will update this. Maybe never. I guess I'll see how I feel next week

Thanks for reading


End file.
